A Multiversal Destruction, Psycho Red's Golden Revenge Part 1
A Multiversal Destruction, Psycho Red's Golden Revenge Part 1 is the thirty-ninth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is an alteration to Sonic Heroes, Dragon Ball Super - Future Arc and The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door Summary When Billy wears his dad's lucky pants but accidentally gets Grim's scythe into it, he can't get it out. With no effort couldn't get out of his dad's lucky pants, he asked the Rangers for help. Plot Billy plays with Grim's scythe again/His dad came to see him One day, Grim's scythe is once again being used for something it wasn't intended to. This time, it's being used for golfing by Billy, who is shooting apples in his living room. However, when his father walks in, he swiftly gets beaned by an apple, putting Billy's game to a halt as Harold tells him that he's off to go underwear shopping and won't be back for a few hours. Upon hearing this, Billy is naturally excited, and asks his father if he can wear his lucky pants. His dad angrily tells him no, and proceeds to drive the point home repeatedly. Messing around with his dad's Lucky Pants/Getting Grim's scythe stuck However as soon as his father leaves, Billy ignores him and goes to try on the pants. All seems well until he slips on a Sassy Cat doll, falls over a banister, and ends up getting Grim's scythe caught in his dad's lucky pants. Upon realizing the magnitude of his problem, Billy calls the only people who can help him, the Eds. Unfortunately, Billy is broke, so Ed, Edd n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers refuse to help, with Eddy instead directing him to call the Data Squad Rangers. Robbie's next karate lesson/Twilight and the girls babysitting Flurry Heart Meanwhile at CHS, Robbie was teaching his class the next karate lesson. As for Twilight and the girls, they were babysitting Flurry Heart as she started to admire Twilight the most. However, they were being summoned by Palutena, Pit, Lord Beerus, and Whis for Billy's help as Flurry was left with Skystar to babysit until they return. The Data Squad Rangers came to help/Robbie begins disguising himself as Billy When Robbie and the others get there, they find that Billy was instead expecting the Powerpuff Girls. However soon enough, they get past this block and to the crux of the problem, which is that Billy's pants won't come off. After a few hefty pulls refuse to do the trick, Slider orders that they take Billy with them to the Cyberspace Command Center to try and get the pants off while Robbie stays in Endsville disguised as Billy. Encountering Mandy/Refusing the cooperating to tell her where Billy is As soon as the rest of Data Squad Rangers leaves, there comes a knock on the door. Steadying himself, Robbie goes to answer it and finds himself face to face with Mandy, who is not taken in by his disguise. As soon as it becomes apparent that he won't be able to fool her, he stops acting like Billy, but still refuses to tell her who he really is. Getting a call from Sunset Shimmer/The race ot the Egg Carrier Meanwhile, Slider is driving Data Squad Mega Ship to the labs when they get a call from Sunset Shimmer. Apparently, Eggman was up to something and Palutena needs them to go check it out. Before Emerl can argue this decision, Billy destroys the monitor, and so they heads to the Egg Carrier to look at what's going on. A huge energy reading/Numbuh 362 gathered help from the Numbuh 1 and company At the KND Moonbase, Numbuh 362 was getting a huge energy reading coming form Endsville that shows Robbie Diaz being tortured by Mandy. So, she send Numbuh 1 to help him while Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5 went to help the other data squad rangers. Robbie getting tortured by Mandy/Fred Fredburger babbling inside the TV Back in Endsville, Robbie was being tortured by Mandy. So, she has managed to get Fred Fredburger into the TV, and she was forcing him to watch as he babbles about the types of TV shows he likes. Soon enough, he caves and agrees to reveal everything. Mandy realized who Robbie Diaz is/Psycho Red has a score to settle with him As Robbie spilled the beans to Mandy, who gets an idea upon realizing that he belongs to a group of Power Rangers with a large private army and large amounts of weaponry. Soon, she decided to untie him and kept his identity a secret. However, Psycho Red appeared to settle the score with Robbie. Numbuh 1 to the rescue/Mandy joined Robbie on the mission/Psycho Red's new purpose Just in time, Numbuh 1 came to the rescue just in time and warned him about Dr. Eggman's evil plan. Then, Mandy offered her loyalty to stop him and get Billy out of the same mess he got himself into since the first time. As they departed, Psycho Red begins his new dark purpose of his own. Ready for a mission to save the universe/Psycho Red takes Nigel's place At last, he leaves him behind and puts on his sunglasses, with some dark sinister plot in mind. However as soon as he was gone, Numbuh 1 is able to break Robbie free from his bonds. As Psycho Red didn't tie him up very tightly, and he sets off to find his team. Before he can get very far however, a tall, dark, shadowy figure stops him, angrily demanding his scythe. Arriving at the Egg Carrier/The Chamber about to explode Meanwhile, the Data Squad Rangers alongside Sector have snuck into the Egg Carrier, where they have found them making new modifications to the Resurrection Chamber. Before he can intervene however, Billy runs into the room and asks to use the bathroom. Dr. Eggman politely agree until he realize that he's mistaken his chamber for a restroom and rush in to try and stop him. Realizing that things are going wrong, the four KND Operatives and the Data Squad Rangers run in to try and make sure things don't get worse. But before they can do anything Billy activates the chamber, and rumblings come from within. Everyone turn tail when they hear the rumblings, but only a few seconds later the chamber explodes. Grim felt for Robbie's ruined disguise/Rushing though the underworld In Endsville, Grim has indeed fallen for Robbie's now mostly ruined disguise and he was being tortured for the second time today. Grim's method of choice isn't Fred Fredburger however, but rather the mystical Bone of Barnacles, which he plans to use to make "Billy" tell the truth. Before he can truly start to use it however, he collapses, as a wave of great horror has just rushed through the underworld. someone has apparently melded with his scythe–evil, yet strangely evil genius. The Egg-Reaper returns with new power/Absorbing anyone he touches with his psyche Inside the Egg-Carrier, the chamber has well and truly been destroyed. All the members of Sector V, the Data Squad Rangers, and Dr. Eggman were okay, but the same cannot be said of Egg-Reaper and Billy. For he have transformed into one giant super being, the new and improved Egg-Reaper. Upon seeing this, everyone, expect for Eggman headed towards the exit. But before they can get there Numbuh 2 is cut down by the reaper's cold iron blade and joins the Egg-Reaper, which grows with its newest addition. Jimmy making the blueprints for the Data Squad Ultrazord/Not ready for testing yet At the Cyberspace command center, Jimmy was making the blueprints for the Data Squad Ultrazord which acquires all of the Zords. Unfortunately, it wasn't ready to be tested yet, then, Palutena send out Emerl, Sticks, Xion, Sue, Penny, Sora, Rigby, Alice, Karone, Lucina, Marina and Kelly, Marty, Cindy Vortex, Android 17 and 18, Trixie, Manic, Sonia and Gmerl to travel to the multiverse and gather other heroes for help. Psycho Red taking over the KND/Plotting a virus to lose the children's minds With the mission aborted, the three remaining members of Sector V get out of the Egg-Carrier and head to KND Moon Base Headquarters, where they inform Numbuh 362 of the horrible things going on. Numbuh 362 is duly shocked, and asks for Numbuh 1. At this moment, Psycho Red shows up disguising like the leader, fooling everyone but Numbuh 5, whom she suggests be taken to the med lab, as she is obviously tired after her last mission. As soon as Numbuh 5 is gone, Psycho Red begins talking to the Supreme Leader, and convinces her that there is a virus planted by the adults causing kids to lose their minds. The Egg-Reapers stalks on the streets/Psycho Red's news evil plot While Psycho Red's newest plot to rule the world unfolds on the moon, the Egg-Reaper stalks the streets of Endsville. It walks through the city, cutting down all it sees and growing larger with each addition. Outside of the Multiverse/Angel Island was starting to fall Somewhere from another world, Knuckles the Echidna was sitting by the Master Emerald in Angel Island. Suddenly, a mysterious, platinum hedgehog (who was released by Psycho Red) came out of a Chaos Emerald and took the Master Emerald and the Emerald he emerged from with him and Angel Island started to fall. Another Chaos Emerald Stolen/Downtown Metropolis was about to be destroyed A few hours later, the same hedgehog stole another Chaos Emerald from a jewelry store, and tested his increased power by destroying Downtown Metropolis, the situation has been reported soon enough. Somewhere outside of Central City, a familiar black-furred hedgehog was listening to the news on radio. He is greatly annoyed whenever he hears Sonic's name. Tails and Knuckles finding Sonic/The Trio of team gathering together Later in the badlands of South Island, Tails and Knuckles are seen flying through and see Sonic doing his usual run. Tails and Knuckles meet up with the blue hedgehog and Tails explains the situation to him (albeit through thought balloons showing pictures of the situation). Sonic grabs both Tails and Knuckles and speeds off to find the figure who stole the Chaos Emerald. Psycho Red's plan continues/KND to MND At the Moon Base however, Psycho Red's plan continues to unfold. He puts Numbuh 362 in quarantine for having been "infected" with the fake virus, and takes over. In addition, she demands that she be called "Psycho Red," renames the KND the MND (for Menacing, New Dictator), and essentially remakes the organization in his own image. This goes on to the point where the Moon Base is rebuilt to look like his helmet when approached from the normal direction, which Robbie, Numbuh 1, and Grim found out the hard way when they fly towards it. As they haven't been informed of the changes, they are taken into custody and thrown before the new dictator, who in turn puts them in jail. A Strange Interference/Springing a trap on Egg-Reaper As soon as Robbie, Numbuh 1 and Grim are taken away however, Psycho Red receives a call from one of the Treehouses. It has come under attack by a giant version of the Egg-Reaper. As he watches from an aerial view, the reaper suddenly turns and grabs the plane as it speaks in Billy's voice. Seeing this, Psycho Red angrily realizes that Billy is somehow involved and sets out to stop him while Nazo went back to his dimension to spring a trap. Meeting with the other Data Squad Rangers/Nazo killed Tails Minutes later, the trio stop at an area in the badlands who then met the other Data Squad Rangers. Tails spots 6 of the Chaos Emeralds, and the Master Emerald. Knuckles then "senses some strange energy". The figure who stole the Emeralds appears in front of the trio. Knuckles attempted to attack him twice, but both attempts failed, and he was knocked out. Sonic slightly became enraged by this. The figure, who is known as Nazo from this point, attempts to attack Sonic but the blue hedgehog manages to reflect it back at Nazo but dodges the attack. Nazo fires multiple Chaos Flares at Sonic, but he manages to dodge them all. Nazo questions "how fast IS this hedgehog?". Tails watches the fight from afar while Sonic jumps on Nazo's head taunting him to "catch him if you can". Nazo uses Chaos Control, much to Sonic's surprise and gets smashed back to hard ground. Nazo charges up a blast of energy at Sonic but someone appears in the nick of time to save Sonic from the blast. Just then, a hedgehog named Shadow appears. Sonic asks "what took him so long". Shadow states he only came for the Chaos Emeralds. Nazo asks who Shadow is, with Shadow stating that he's "the ultimate life form" and Chaos Controlled his way to Nazo. The grey-furred hedgehog attempted to attack Shadow, but missed. Both hedgehogs fire shots of Chaos Energy at each other but both get deflected. Shadow appears behind Nazo, pointing his trademark pistol at his head. Tails thinks it's "cool", while Sonic thinks that "he must be kidding". Nazo elbows shadow into a small hill nearby and, and gets knocked out, making the last Chaos Emerald Nazo needs fly to the rest. Nazo questions if Shadow really is the Ultimate Life Form and then attempts to fire at Sonic again, only to have Tails hit him by the back. Nazo then quickly kills Tails. Sonic is shocked by this and falls down to his knees, screaming "NO!". The evil purpose of Nazo/Dark Sonic attacks with vengeance Then, the Chaos Emeralds glow and Sonic thinks about those who have been attacked by Nazo. Nazo tells Sonic that he has "wasted enough of his time". Sonic suddenly transforms into his Dark Super Form. Nazo attempts to attack Sonic but simply blocks it away. Nazo then tries to go melee on Sonic but Sonic being in his Dark Super Form, manages to punch Nazo far away. Sonic stares blankly but Tails, in Sonic's mind, begs Sonic to stop and transforms back to normal. Using the Chaos Emeralds/Super Sonic enters the Battle Sonic summons the Chaos Emeralds around him and transforms into Super Sonic. Shadow wakes up while the blue hedgehog was still transforming, though Sonic is unaware of this. Rangers Data Squad Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Mentor *Lady Palutena *Pit *Lord Beerus *Whis Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *Dr. Marbles, Wanda and Motherboard *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola and Booker *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Eddy, Double D and Ed *Grim *Billy *Mandy *Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 60 *Numbuh 362 *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed) Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot and Cubot *Master Frown and Brock *Neo Metal Sonic (Sonic Heroes) *Nazo (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed) *Egg-Reaper Psycho Rangers Fused with Egg-Reaper *Billy *Numbuh 2 *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Irwin *Sperg *Pud'n *Tommy *Mindy *Nergal Jr. *Pan-dora *Numbuh 14 *???, . *???, . *???, . *Grim's Scythe *Presumably virtually all of the Earth's Human population. Civilians * Trivia *This episode is a mixture and an alteration of Sonic Heroes", "Dragon Ball Super - Future Arc" and "The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door. *The Transcript *A Multiversal Destruction, Psycho Red's Golden Revenge Part 1 Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad